The New Adventures of Maximum Ride
by MaxRide1103
Summary: This story takes place after the apocalypse and everything is back to normal. After Erasers attack Max and the flock are forced to go on the run again. I stink at summaries so just give the story a chance. REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**The New Adventures of Maximum Ride**

Breath Max, that was all I could think as I tried to escape for my life again. But these new Erasers were faster than all of the other ones. This batch was also stronger. As I tried to take off for flight one of them shot my wing. Down I went and as I fell all I could think was I love You Baby Phoenix.

I woke up in a cold sweat. It was just a dream, I told myself. I looked beside me just to make sure. OK my Phoenix was there. I gently shook her awake. Her big brown eyes looked up at me with hope for a new day. She got up without question and got ready for breakfast. The entire flock was coming over this morning. As I walked into the kitchen,I spread out my enormous wings. I saw Fang already up and cooking. I said "You need help?" "Nah." God if he was ever the silent type.

Just then Phoenix came into the room. At just ten years old she could sure kick some butt." What's for breakfast?' she mumbled sleepily. "Honestly I don't know." I said to her. She looked up at me and smiled that Phoenix smile. " _Ding! Dong!_ The doorbell rang. I got up to answer it. When I opened the door the entire rest of the flock poured in my house.

When we were all sitting around the table. Nudge brought up the worst subject to talk about. "What could ruin this perfect day?" she asked. Just then I heard an angelic voice say,"You are about to find out!" Just then 20 Erasers burst into the room. "Gah" I thought,"Stuiped wolf men." As usual I took charge. I told everyone to get in fight formation 32. They all obeyed. Thank God. I launched a roundhouse kick at the nearest eraser. I heard a few of his ribs crack and he was down for the count. Then I heard my baby scream in pain. An eraser had gotten his claw close enough to Phoenix to cut a deep gash in her cheek. I yelled to Fang, " _Cover me!"_ He did as I ran to Phoenix. I launched the hardest kick I could at the guys head. It hit just hard enough to knock him out. After alot more kicks. There were no erasers left.

Everyone was pretty banged up. But the wort were me and Fang. We were the bloodiest, most bruised of the group. Fang had the flock getting bandaged up while i helped Phoenix. There was only the gash on her cheek and a few bruises. I sowed her cheek up and started to formulate a plan with Fang.  
I told the flock our plan of going back to the caves for a few days and then go back on the run. I gave the flock 10 minutes to pack and to meet outside my house.

When we were all outside my house, I stood up and introduced my plan. "OK everybody, Listen up!" I shouted,"The erasers and the school knows where we are. This will be a long flight. About eight hours to get to the caves, not including rest stops. When we get to the caves I will introduce the rest of the plan." I told the flock to take off. First was Angel the youngest, next was Gazzy, her brother. Then Nudge, Iggy, and Fang, me, and Phoenix.

When we were about ten thousand feet up, "Fang what time is it?" I shouted to him to be heard over the wind. No answer, typical Fang. I smiled to myself as I pulled out my phone. The time read 10:32. Good, We can get some more breakfast, since ours was ruined. "Let's land and get some breakfast from McDonalds." We all tucked in our wings and started to shoot down to the ground. At the last second before we became a spattered spot on the ground, we shot out our enormouse wings and floated to the walked around for a few minutes, until I saw a McDonalds. We went in and ordered. We all have a huge appitite and a lightning fast metabolism, which ment we were always hungry. Angel ordered, 4 chicken sandwiches and a milk shake. Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, and Pheonix ordered the same thing. Fang ordered a 9 pound buiscut. Finally I stepped up and ordered 8 chicken sandwiches, 7 milk shakes, 6 orders of fries and 4 sodas.

Once we finished breakfast we decided to keep flying. I instantly regretted that decision as soon as Erasers attacked again!


	2. Chapter 2

The erasers flew at us at lighning speed. I launched a hard roundhouse kick to the lead erasers head. Another eraser and his buddy tried to take me down. BIG MISTAKE on their part. I took them down with a flurry of punches. I looked around and saw my flock fighting off the other erasers. Five of them were attacking Pheonix and Fang, so I rushed over to help them. I took out three of them from behind as Fang took the other two.

All of the erasers were down. The fight was over. We were all bruised and bloody so we landed at a small strip of a beach. I started cleaning everyone's wounds. I checked the time. It was only 11:30. I turned around to tell Fang something and started to feel sick. I puked right there in the sand. Fang came up behind me and held up my hair as I finished throwing up.

I stood up. I threw up every morning this week. i turned around as Fang said, "Let's go and get a hotel room." "Ok." I said weakly. We flew to the nearest hotel and got a room. I went to take a shower and found everyone else taking a nap. The only other person awake was Nudge. "Nudge, come here," I whispered. She came over. " I need you to run to the drugstore and pick me up a few pregnancy tests," I said. "ok," she said. She left and came back with the tests.

I went into the bathroom and took all eight. I waited the five minutes and flipped them over. It said...


End file.
